The Fallen Angel
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Malaikat kecilku yang jatuh. Malaikat yang dihukum karena perbuatannya. Menjatuhkan darah manusia dan membuat seorang anak kecil trauma. Ia hanya ingin melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. Dan kini, genggamannya pada tangankulah yang tersisa. Rated M for slight gore and child abuse.


Aku Alfred, satu dari sekian iblis yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Jenisku, adalah salah satu ciptaan Tuhan selain manusia dan malaikat. Makhluk yang paling sering dicerca manusia. Makhluk yang paling sering dijauhi oleh malaikat. Makhluk yang paling sering diasosiasikan dengan hal-hal negatif, biarpun opini tersebut tak sepenuhnya salah…

Iblis sangatlah berbeda dengan malaikat. Dari sisi fisik saja, tubuh kami umumnya sama persis dengan manusia, kecuali tumbuhnya sepasang sayap kulit gelap untuk iblis, sementara sayap putih berbulu adalah ciri khas milik para malaikat. Iblis memiliki dua tanduk kecil berwarna gelap pada kepala mereka, melingkar seperti tanduk domba. Aura yang kami pancarkan juga jelas berbeda. Dan perbedaan yang paling inti lainnya: tugas kami.

Kami mengajak manusia menuju kesesatan. Keburukan. Kemaksiatan. Kami membisiki godaan khas iblis pada mereka. Membimbing mereka selangkah lebih dekat pada jurang api bernama neraka yang, tentu saja, dipenuhi siksa.

Berbeda dengan malaikat.

Makhluk suci itu secara resmi dibagi-bagi menurut tugas mereka. Malaikat penjaga surga, malaikat pembagi kebahagiaan, malaikat pembagi rejeki, malaikat pencatat, malaikat penjaga, dan seterusnya. Makhluk suci yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, hanya kuketahui ciri-ciri mereka dari mulut sesama iblis yang jelas sulit dipercaya.

Sejak dulu aku memang tak pernah tak merasa penasaran akan makhluk kesayangan Tuhan ini.

Satu hari, keputusan untuk berjalan keluar dari neraka kuambil. Aku kebosanan hanya duduk-duduk atau terbang mengelilingi tempat terkutuk yang dipenuhi api ini. Bosan melihat jiwa-jiwa busuk disiksa. Bosan melihat para iblis berpesta. Iblis-iblis penjaga gerbang neraka membukakan gerbang, dan dengan mantap aku melewati garis pemisah neraka dan alam manusia yang kini terhampar di depan mata.

Memang kadang aku dikenal sebagai iblis yang sedikit 'berbeda' dengan iblis lainnya. Aku tak begitu betah di neraka. Aku tak terlalu suka mencambuk dan bermain api dengan para jiwa yang diperangkap dosa. Tak terlalu suka berhuru-hara di sana.

Karenanya, kucari ketenanganku di dunia manusia. Sayap kulit itu membantuku melayang menembus para manusia dan bangunan-bangunan yang bersebaran di sebuah kota. Aku menyukai dunia manusia yang penuh warna. Tidak seperti neraka yang didominasi oleh merah dan hitam. Dan jeritan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga, teriakan permohonan maaf pada Tuhan, tangisan, pekikan kesakitan...

Namun, baru di dunia manusialah aku bisa temukan senyum dan tawa.

Bukan berarti aku menyukainya, juga.

**.:xxx:.**

Kota yang kali ini kukunjungi tengah dalam kesibukan harian mereka biar tetesan air berebut turun dari langit. Benda-benda beroda yang sering mereka sebut dengan 'mobil' tersebut dipacu secepatnya oleh para manusia yang duduk manis di dalam. Manusia yang lain berebutan mencapai sisi jalan lain tanpa tertabrak kendaraan. Yang lain lagi melangkah cepat di sisi jalan, tergesa-gesa untuk sampai di tempat tujuan.

Namun bukan itu hal yang menarik bagiku saat ini.

Melainkan karena di kejauhan, aku melihat seberkas sinar di ujung jalan. Aku bergegas melayang mendekat, berharap itu adalah teman sesama iblisku. Rata-rata mereka memang lebih suka mendekam di neraka sana. Karenanya, sedikit menenangkan melihat kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya akulah iblis yang sedikit 'berbeda' dibanding mereka.

Di ujung jalan itu terdapat sebuah bangunan tinggi, dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan bangunan tersebut. Gigi anak itu bergemelutuk kedinginan. Wajar saja. Pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan takkan bisa melindunginya dari sengatan hawa dingin serta hujan deras semacam ini. Mata hijaunya cerah, biarpun kini tengah terlinang dalam balutan air mata.

Anak itu tak ada apa-apanya di mata sewarna rubiku. Ia hanya seonggok daging kecil yang kini tak berdaya. Hanya satu manusia lemah di antara manusia lainnya. Takkan berguna apa-apa biarpun aku mengisikinya sesuatu yang buruk untuk dikerjakan.

Tak ada, dan aku juga sedikit merasa kebingungan mengapa batinku menganggap penting untuk mendekati anak ini.

Karenanya, aku menengadah. Surai hitam kelam ikut bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan kepalaku.

Dan terlihatlah sumber cahaya itu.

Seorang malaikat.

**.:xxx:.**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers ****© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**The Fallen Angel © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OC © *shrug***

Warning:

**Child abuse | Slight gore | Sweet Devil!AU | Onesided!USUK**

**I gain no commercial profit within this fanfiction.**

**Cover art by H. Maharasmi (Heldig Jente 777)**

**.**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Kali ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang malaikat.

Dan ia adalah seorang malaikat penjaga.

Malaikat penjaga adalah malaikat yang bertugas mendampingi anak kecil. Tiap-tiap dari mereka mendapat beban tanggung jawab berupa seorang anak manusia untuk mereka jaga dari kesesatan yang disebarkan ibli dan menunjukkannya jalan yang lurus. Saat anak tersebut menapaki masa dewasa, baru sang malaikat akan melepaskan ikatannya dan menerima tanggung jawab atas seorang anak lainnya. Begitu terus siklus hidup mereka.

Tubuh malaikat itu bersinar dilindungi oleh sebuah sinar putih yang mengelilinginya, sehingga rintik air hujan yang mengguyur kota ini tak mampu mencapainya. Ia melayang beberapa meter di atas bocah itu. Sayap putihnya mengembang untuk menyesuaikan diri di antara terjangan angin. Alis yang tergurat tepat di atas kedua mata hijau besarnya memang sedikit tebal, tetapi toh tak mengurangi keindahannya. Rambutnya pirang terang, bahkan dari kejauhan jelas terlihat tekstur halusnya bagai sutra melambai. Di atasnya sebuah lingkaran halo berpendar. Ia mengenakan jubah putih mutiara yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi rata-rata, dengan kulit pucat transparan.

Aroma wangi mendominasi indera penciumanku. Bagai aroma madu dan padang rumput. Manis nan segar. Bau hangat yang mengundang siapapun yang sanggup menciumnya, karena konon aroma malaikat dapat mematikan indera manusia untuk beberapa saat karena keharumannya yang melenakan. Berbeda dengan aroma iblis, yang dapat dibaca oleh manusia sebagai beberapa objek berbeda. Entah bunga, dupa, atau bahkan bau busuk yang membuat siapapun mengernyit tak tahan.

Sedikit pikiran melintas dalam benakku untuk mendekati si malaikat, namun langsung kubuang keinginan tersebut jauh-jauh. Iblis, apapun alasannya, tak boleh mendekati malaikat. Apalagi menyentuhnya. Itulah hukum Tuhan. Hukum yang tak dapat lagi dibantah.

Itulah hukum Sang Pencipta, yang melarang dua makhluknya yang sempurna untuk berinteraksi.

Karena iblis dan malaikat, takkan bisa bersatu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja, asal si malaikat rela meninggalkan label sucinya.

Anak itu menyerah untuk berusaha tetap kuat berdiri di depan gedung tersebut, melawan deras hujan. Ia melangkah mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding krem bangunan seraya menghela napas panjang. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berakhir dalam posisi duduk seraya memeluk lutut.

Malaikat itu melayang rendah hingga ia menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah.

Aku terkesiap. Kakinya telanjangnya mulus. Pucat. Jenjang. Begitu menggoda. Ia menunduk dan memeluk si bocah. Mata hijaunya yang cerah berbinar lembut selagi bibir merahnya bergerak pelan.

Ia sedang berusaha menguatkan hati si bocah.

Malaikat berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh, berbeda dengan kami yang cenderung menggunakan frasa kasar nan kotor yang tak pernah bisa dibayangkan manusia. Dan biarpun samar-samar terdengar beberapa patah ucapan si malaikat pada bocah itu, aku merasa seolah telah berhasil menyusup ke dalam surga dan mendengarkan simfoni mereka, para malaikat ini. Suara halus selembut beledu yang terdengar begitu menusuk pada telinga penuh dosaku. Memang ucapan para tetua iblis itu benar, malaikat memiliki tubuh rupawan, wangi yang menggoda, dan suara yang begitu mengundang.

Biar dalam jarak sejauh ini dan hanya bisa mendengar suaranya sekilas saja, namun semua itu cukup untuk membuatku nyaris gila, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk terbang ke arahnya dan mendengarkannya dari jarak dekat.

Hah. Yang benar saja. Hal itu sama artinya dengan melukai diriku sendiri. Sama artinya dengan bunuh diri.

Bocah itu terlihat seolah ia mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan si malaikat. Raut wajahnya yang semula sedih perlahan menekuk bahagia. Ekspresi wajah indah si malaikat yang mulanya setengah sendu juga berubah menjadi senyum manis yang memancarkan cahaya terang.

Aku menutup sebelah mataku, silau oleh cahayanya. Satu mataku melirik ke bawah, melihat orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu-lalang dengan wajah datar, tak mempedulikan si bocah dan seorang malaikat yang kini sedang memeluknya erat. Apakah manusia sangat buta, hingga tak melirikkan matanya pada makhluk paling rupawan yang kini sedang duduk manis di depan sebuah gedung tua dengan seorang bocah dalam pelukannya?

Betapa aku menginginkan untuk bertukar posisi dengan bocah itu. Pikiran tersebut menguasaiku sesaat, sebelum pertanyaan lain muncul di benakku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikat ini?

Umurku masih muda, sekitar lima ratus tahunan. Ibaratnya, seperti seorang iblis remaja. Dan aku tak pernah tahu ada iblis berusia lima ratus tahun yang pernah bertemu dengan malaikat. Kami harus memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk bisa berhadapan dengan mahkluk ini.

Satu jawaban terbesit saat kulihat malaikat itu membentuk senyum indah.

Takdir.

Ya. Takdir yang mempertemukan iblis muda sepertiku dengan malaikat rupawan yang kini tengah, dilihat dari gerak bibir sensualnya, menyenandungkan sesuatu pada si bocah.

Apa lagi kalau bukan itu?

Aku tersenyum. Tuhan memang adil.

Karenanya, dengan satu kepercayaan diri yang kuat, aku melayang maju, mendekatinya. Sinar putih yang mulanya indah bila dipandang tersebut mulai terasa panas ketika cahayanya bertabrakan denganku. Rasa panas yang kemudian digantikan oleh rasa pedih…

Aku menunduk, dan terlihat kulit pucatku yang mulai mengelupas, hanya untuk digantikan oleh kulit yang baru beberapa saat kemudian. Sinar itu datang lagi, dan kulitku mengelupas lagi. Diganti lagi. Sinar itu datang terus, dan rasa perih itu makin menjadi.

Tahulah aku kalau malaikat ini tengah berusaha untuk mendorongku menjauh.

Namun aku terus memaksa. Sayap ini tak ada gunanya bila tak kumanfaatkan untuk hal ini. Aku terus memaksa maju, melawan rasa pedih dan rintikan darah yang mengucur dari lengan dan kaki. Makin aku mendekat, sinar itu makin membutakan. Makin panas. Makin menyakitkan.

Malaikat itu berhenti menyenandungkan lagu lembutnya dan menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

Aku sontak berhenti, terkejut dengan gerakan kecilnya yang begitu anggun.

Mata hijau besar itu menatapku tajam, dan detik berikutnya ditelan oleh warna hitam kelam. Tangan pucatnya merengkuh si bocah yang kini tengah duduk terlamun lebih erat dalam posisi defensif. Raut wajahnya menegang. Bibirnya terbuka, dan keluarlah suara teriakan darinya.

Suara teriakan itu amat keras. Amat tajam. Dan amat memedihkan. Bagaikan teriakan _siren _dari sebuah pulau di tengah lautan sana. Atau mungkin pekik ketakutan _banshee_ saat melihat jiwa mati tengah melewatinya.

Kutemukan diriku terpana oleh teriakan itu. Dan kutemukan juga setetes darah mengalir keluar dari telingaku. Jelas sekali, rasa sakit ini tak bisa kutahan. Lututku bergetar hebat, pertanda tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku. Aku terpaksa melompat mundur beberapa langkah bila tak ingin diriku remuk.

Aku merasa diriku mati perlahan.

Malaikat ini ingin agar aku menjauh darinya. Dari bocah itu.

Darah hitam perlahan menetes makin deras dari telingaku sementara aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Mata hijau besar yang menatap tajam, yang kini telah ditelan oleh bayangan hitam.

Karena ia adalah seorang malaikat penjaga.

Kukerahkan bayangan untuk menutupi tubuhku, lantas melesat kembali menuju neraka. Gerbang megahnya yang berkobaran api dan dijaga oleh beberapa pasukan iblis terbuka sedikit, mempersilahkanku masuk. Suara deritnya yang nyaring tak ada apa-apanya dibanding suara malaikat tadi. Mengabaikan sapaan beberapa iblis lain, aku terbang menuju sebuah sudut gelap dan segera menjatuhkan diriku. Kuawasi kulit lengan dan kakiku perlahan kembali tumbuh.

Kubentangkan sayap kulitku. Tampaklah luka-luka yang tercipta karena teriakan malaikat tadi. Luka yang cukup parah hingga aku membutuhkan beberapa jam untuk beristirahat sebelum bisa menggunakan sayapku kembali.

Seraya duduk beristirahat. Aku memikirkan awal pertemuanku dengan malaikat itu. Awalnya, kupikir sinar yang kulihat dari kejauhan itu adalah sinar rekan sesama iblisku. Namun aku salah. Itu adalah sinar malaikat.

Aku tertawa dan tersinggung dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Sepertinya aku masih belum jera juga dengan fakta akan diriku adalah seorang iblis. Masih juga belum biarpun telah ditambah fakta bahwa aku akan terus berada dalam neraka selamanya. Kini aku malah menambah masalahku sendiri: tertarik pada satu makhluk terlarang bagi jenisku.

Pada satu malaikat. Yang jelas takkan bisa kusentuh.

Menyerah mungkin adalah jalan yang benar. Bagaimanapun, tak mungkin aku bisa bersanding dengannya. Menyerah berusaha memenangkan hati malaikat, daripada menyakiti diriku lagi. Mudah saja diucapkan, namun setiap kali kututup kelopak mataku, sosoknya yang rupawan selalu saja terbayang, baik disengaja maupun tidak. Rambut pirang, tubuh ramping, kulit pucat, mata hijau besar...

Rasa penasaranku akan sosok malaikat telah sirna. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Beres. Kasus selesai. Tetapi pikiran untuk menyerah begitu saja untuk malaikat ini…

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

Para pasukan penjaga gerbang neraka itu memasang wajah bingung ketika aku berjalan melewati daerah teritorial mereka sekali lagi. Mengabaikannya, sayap kulitku yang baru saja sembuh kubentangkan. Tekadku makin bulat ketika wujud kota itu tampak lagi, masih tetap sama dengan sebelumnya. Tanpa kesulitan, aku berhasil menemukan bangunan tadi. Bocah itu masih saja duduk tak bergerak. Namun yang terpenting bagiku adalah, malaikat itu masih tetap berada di sana.

Kali ini aku mengubah taktikku. Aku tak memaksakan diri untuk mendekat. Kurendahkan tubuhku, lantas bertengger tenang di atas sebuah atap sebuah 'halte' kecil. Mata rubiku terus menerus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Caranya memeluk si bocah. Caranya bersenandung. Cara sayap bulunya terkadang bergerak lembut.

Caranya sesekali melirik khawatir padaku.

Malaikat penjaga selalu melindungi objek tanggung jawabnya. Tak peduli apapun, kapanpun, di manapun, yang akan ia jaga adalah dan selalu anak itu. Tak pernah orang lain. Mereka akan mengawasinya selama beberapa tahun hingga ia beranjak dewasa, atau menikah. Atau mungkin hingga si anak mati muda. Mereka selalu setia berada di sampingnya.

Bibir bawahku yang dingin terjepit di antara dua baris gigi. Rasa apa ini? Rasa apa yang menggelora dalam hatiku- begitu panas. Kasar. Kejam. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggedor pintu emosiku untuk melepaskan diri…

Iblis memang tahu betul teori tujuh maksiat. Umurku belum cukup dewasa untuk mempelajari semua, namun akhirnya satu di antaranya muncul sendiri dalam hatiku.

Apakah ini _kecemburuan_?

Pikiran lain untuk mencelakai anak kecil itu muncul. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyingkirkannya. Hanya satu manusia kecil saja bukan masalah untukku. Dari jarak sejauh ini pun aku bisa membisikkan godaanku padanya, namun beberapa iblis bernyali besar jelas akan menganggapnya kurang seru. Itulah mengapa mereka sering mendatangi si manusia secara terang-terangan, sehingga efek dari godaan mereka akan makin dahsyat. Dan nyaliku juga tak sekecil itu.

Aku tengah menyeringai dan tertawa kecil sendiri memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, namun insting iblisku mendadak berbunyi. Segera kulenyapkan semua pikiran tadi dan mengawasi sekitar. Instingku mengatakan, ada sesuatu menghampiri kami.

Sedetik kemudian, muncul bayangan hitam di atas sebuah kendaraan yang terparkir tak jauh dari bangunan tersebut. Mulanya tampak seperti sebuah bayangan tipis, namun lama-kelamaan mengepul gelap. Tubuhku secara otomatis menegang, sama halnya dengan si malaikat yang melakukan reaksi sama seperti saat ia menghadapiku: berhenti menggerakkan bibirnya dan menggerakkan kepala ke arah bayangan tersebut.

Mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah salah satu dari rekan-rekan iblisku yang tak terhitung banyaknya, aku melemaskan otot-ototku. Namun tak begitu halnya dengan si malaikat. Ia tetap memandang kaku bayangan itu, seolah mengharapkannya agar menghilang.

Orang-orang tetap berlalu-lalang tanpa henti, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran makhluk selain mereka.

Bayangan hitam itu dengan cepat berubah sosok menjadi seorang iblis lain. Perawakannya bagai model profesional, begitu kata manusia. Rambut kecokelatan yang mencapai dagu setengah berjenggot itu bergerak lembut. Senyuman kecil yang mampu membuat manusia maupun iblis wanita manapun kegirangan. Mata biru tuanya dipalingkan padaku. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil yang aku tahu adalah sinyal sebuah pertanyaan yang lazim dilontarkan para iblis pada kawan mereka.

_Mangsamu?_

Kulihat tangan si malaikat merengkuh bocah itu makin erat.

Aku membalas cengirannya. Francis memang tergolong sopan untuk ukuran iblis. Aku menggeleng singkat dan menatapnya sejenak, berusaha mengirimkan sinyal balasan.

_Bukan. Ambil saja. _

Suara tawa kecil Francis cukup untuk membuat si malaikat melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan padanya. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka, dan ia berbicara cepat dalam bahasanya.

Aku meringsut ke belakang dan bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon besar. Tak ada salahnya santai sejenak seraya melihat aksi Francis. Lagipula aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana akhirnya. Francis lebih tua beberapa abad dariku sehingga ia pasti telah menguasai berbagai teknik untuk memanipulasi otak manusia dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif. Apalagi targetnya adalah satu anak kecil, jelas mudahnya seperti menyobek karton basah.

Malaikat penjaga itu tak ia lirik lebih dari sekali. Kebanyakan iblis memang tidak menganggap penting kehadiran malaikat penjaga, karena yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas berebut perhatian si manusia dengan iblis itu sendiri. Mereka bisa saja mengusir iblis muda sepertiku. Tetapi untuk iblis terlatih semacam Francis, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan kesadaran si bocah. Ia tak bis amemaksa bocah itu melawan godaan iblis. Selebihnya, mereka hanya figuran yang memiliki tubuh menawan. Itu saja.

Kulihat Francis melangkah pelan dengan sosok iblisnya mendekati bocah itu, bukan si malaikat. Mataku menyala kagum ketika wajah Francis tak menunjukkan tanda kesakitan apa-apa, biarpun mata hijau indah itu menyala-nyala penuh peringatan.

Ketika Francis menjulurkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada bocah yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya tersebut, si malaikat tampak kaget dan berusaha mati-matian untuk membantah segala ucapan Francis pada anak itu.

Mataku berkilat peuh ketertarikan ketika bocah itu mengangguk sekali dan bangkit berdiri, lantas berlari kecil menembus hujan menuju sebuah stan terbuka di sebelah gedung itu. Stan tersebut sebelumnya dijaga oleh seorang gadis, namun tampaknya gadis itu sedang absen sebentar. Roti berbagai rasa dan warna terjejer rapi di dalam dua buah etalase kaca yang sedikit basah karena air. Dua keranjang kecil diletakkan di atasnya, berisi roti-roti tawar tanpa perlindungan. Malaikat itu bergegas mengikuti asuhannnya, sekali melirik sengit pada Francis. Iblis flamboyan itu tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku balas mengedip seraya menampilkan satu seringaian. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kepulan asap hitam itu menyelimutinya. Mengantarkannya pada satu sudut lain dunia ini, menebarkan kejahatan.

Pekikan malaikat itu terdengar ketika si bocah mengendap-endap menuju stan, lantas menyambar satu potong roti dari keranjang dan berlari menjauh.

Kulihat kesedihan yang tergurat nyata pada wajah indah si malaikat. Misinya gagal lagi.

**.:xxx:.**

Satu hari itu, aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi. Kini ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja berusia sekitar empat belas tahunan. Rambut dan matanya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Pada bahunya tersampir tali yang terikat pada tas biru lusuh yang ikut bergerak saat ia berlari. Malaikat itu mengikutinya, mendesaknya agar segera pulang kembali ke rumah tanpa mampir ke tempat lain. Ia menjaganya dari segala bahaya yang bisa menimpa seorang anak yang berlari kencang di trotoar jalan yang ramai. Copet, penculik, tersandung…

Kuharap anak itu tertabrak sebuah mobil ketika ia berlari tergesa menyeberangi sebuah perempatan jalan yang cukup ramai, namun tentu saja hal itu takkan terjadi. Tidak bila masih ada malaikat itu menjaganya.

Tetapi ekspresi mereka yang nyaris samalah yang membuatku tertarik. Malaikat tak biasanya khawatir, dan ekspresinya tercermin persis pada bocah itu.

Aku mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan, membuntuti jejak sinar cahaya redup yang ditinggalkan si malaikat. Bocah itu memasuki sebuah gang kumuh dan menghampiri satu rumah tua yang tampaknya tak terurus lagi. Ia segera menutup pintunya begitu masuk dan berusaha mengatur napas. Si malaikat menembus masuk dan menenangkannya, dan aku mengikuti mereka tanpa hambatan. Bocah itu tampak lebih tenang setelah si malaikat mengusap rambutnya dengan tangan pucat yang tak terlihat oleh mata manusia.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku.

Rumah itu kecil, namun keadaan di dalamnya amat sangat kumuh. Tak tertata. Kotor. Menjijikkan. Sampah, kaleng kosong, dan pecahan botol bertebaran di lantai. Setumpuk puntung rokok tergeletak di atas sebuah asbak karatan. Cairan-cairan lain berceceran di sepanjang lantai. Muntahan, air, alkohol, dan cairan lain yang membuat si malaikat mengernyit ngeri.

Bau busuk menguar dari dapur, dan aku mencoba untuk memeriksanya. Sedetik kulihat dapur yang berantakan itu, sedetik pula aku menjauh dari tempat itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan! Sisa-sisa makanan bertebaran, dibiarkan begitu lama hingga membusuk. Peralatan makan kotor nan berminyak bergeletak begitu saja. Ada dua ekor hewan pengerat bercicit ramai di satu sudut laci kayu dapur yang telah terlapisi minyak dan lumut.

"Aaah!"

Teriakan kesakitan itu terdengar nyaring dari ruang tamu. Segera aku melayang menuju tempat tersebut dan berhenti di dekat langit-langit rumah yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

Bocah itu kini telentang di lantai, tubuhnya bergetar kesakitan. Seorang pria berambut merah menyala dengan mulut yang menguarkan bau alkohol. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya, dan mata hijaunya tajam mengkilat menatap anak kecil itu.

Ia meneriaki bocah itu dengan berbagai makian kasar dalam bahasa manusia, lalu dicengkeramnya kerah leher si bocah dan membantingnya ke seberang ruangan. Tangisan perlahan terdengar dari remaja itu, sementara pria berambut merah tadi melangkah mendekatinya dengan geraman kasar.

Malaikat itu bergegas menghampiri anak asuhnya. Ia berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelusnya, tetapi tangannya menembus tubuh bocah itu.

Aku mengerti betul apa artinya. Bocah itu akan mati. Karenanya, ikatan antar mereka perlahan-lahan mulai lepas hingga si malaikat tak dapat menyentuh si bocah lagi.

Malaikat itu menatap tangan pucatnya dengan ngeri. Perlahan ia berjongkok di samping bocah yang tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menyemangatinya. Darah merah mengalir dari helaian rambut pirangnya, menetes membasahi karpet merah marun yang telah berlubang di sana-sini.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Bayangan hitam muncul lagi, namun kali ini dari belakang pria itu. Bayangan itu memudar dan sebagai gantinya, muncullah satu iblis jangkung yang tersenyum kecil padaku. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dan sayapnya melintang lebar.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Iblis satu ini memang lebih tua dariku, tetapi aku tak menyukainya sama sekali. Ivan namanya. Ia menahan tangan pria itu dan membisikinya sesuatu. Biarpun wajahnya tampak ramah, namun Ivan adalah salah satu iblis tersadis yang pernah kutemui. Mata hijau pria berambut merah tadi mengkilat, dan seringaian lebar muncul dari bibirnya.

Malaikat tadi tak memperhatikan. Ia sibuk membantu si bocah, dengan panik berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Ivan berbisik lagi. Suaranya beracun, berderit nyaring memecah kesunyian seperti benda tajam yang digesekkan pada kaca. Begitu menusuk telinga.

Dan malaikat itu lagi-lagi tak menyadari. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Si bocah merengek kesakitan ketika malaikat penjaga berusaha menarik keluar satu pecahan botol kaca yang menusuk kulit tangannya.

Ivan memanipulasi pria itu agar menyakiti si bocah. Senyuman sadis yang tersamarkan manis dan anggukan kepala kecil adalah salam perpisahan Ivan padaku sebelum ia ditelan bayangan hitam dan meninggalkan tempat.

Hijau hutan hujan berubah menjadi hijau racun, dan si malaikat hanya mampu menatap lemah pria itu seraya membuka bibirnya, mengucapkan berbagai permohonan agar tak menyakiti si bocah lagi.

Tapi, tetap saja. Malaikat tak bisa memaksa manusia melakukan apa yang mereka kehendaki.

**.:xxx:.**

Bocah itu dihajar tanpa henti. Tangannya dikunci ke belakang dan diputar hingga terkulai dengan sudut yang aneh dan kakinya tertutupi luka-luka parah. Ia menangis terisak-isak, tetapi tak sanggup melawan. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah hanya untuk sekadar bangkit berdiri.

Aku mengawasi dekat langit-langit ruang tamu, menggigit bibir dengan getir melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depanku. Biar iblis, aku juga masih punya rasah kasihan. Setidaknya, hanya aku dari sekian iblis yang kukenal.

Ketika pria itu berhenti, aku merendahkan diri dan berjongkok di depan bocah yang kini tengkurap setelah dilemparkan padanya kaleng bir bekas. Terisak-isak sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Bibir kecilnya yang berdarah mengeluarkan permohonana maaf selain desahan sakit. Kutatap wajah pucatnya yang dipenuhi memar dan lebam, yang kini dilapisi air mata dan ludah si pria.

Tapi aku tak melakukan apapun. Hanya berjongkok, menatapnya.

Malaikat itu terduduk dengan kepala menunduk di samping bocah itu, berseberangan denganku. Cahayanya redup, terlalu lemah melakukan sesuatu padaku. Rasa sakit itu tak kurasakan sama sekali sementara aku mengawasinya menggerakkan tangan, mengelus pipi si bocah, iku menangis tersedu bersamanya.

Tak setiap hari kulihat malaikat menangis.

Ia tetap mengelus pipi si bocah, perlahan tangannya naik ke rambut. Sayapnya terkulai lemas dan jubahnya mulai memiliki corak warna untuk pertama kalinya. Rambut dan tubuhnya mulai terlihat nyata, menyerupai manusia. Sinarnya menghilang, dan ia terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang menangis di samping seorang bocah.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, marah. Bayangan merangkak dari seberang ruangan. Iblis. Banyak iblis. Cakar mereka menjulur, berusaha meraih si malaikat. Malaikat yang lemah.

Tawa iblis memenuhi ruangan, dan bergema ketika bertabrakan dengan dinding rumah. Isyarat dingin dari iblis yang hendak memangsa malaikat.

Tanpa kupikirkan dua kali, aku meraih malaikat itu. Tanganku terkoyak menjadi seribu bagian ketika bersentuhan dengan bahunya. Langsung kulepaskan, aku berteriak kesakitan, mataku melebar melihat darah hitam berebut keluar dari ujung tangan.

Tapi aku belum selesai.

Aku tetap mendekatinya, tanganku telah kembali ke wujud aslinya ketika aku berhasil meraih bahu itu lagi. Tulang tangan kananku remuk ketika aku berhasil memegang bahunya yang lain, dan dengan sekuat tenaga kubawa ia keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut. Dengan susah payah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu.

Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku berteriak kesakitan. Semakin lama aku memegang malaikat ini, semakin parah luka yang kudapat. Teriakanku memecah malam ketika kulepaskan ia di atas atap sebuah bangunan, lantas menjatuhkan diriku di sebelahnya. Napasku tak beraturan, darah hitam berceceran keluar dari lubang-lubang di sekujur tubuhku. Aku meludahkan darah dan mengernyit saat kulihat tubuhku yang terkoyak.

Kulirik malaikat itu, yang juga sedang menatapku. Ia berbaring di sebelahku, dan masih menangis. Ia masih tak mengerti akan kejadian barusan.

Seorang iblis baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Aku menjaganya hari demi hari."

Malaikat itu membuka mulutnya dan suara halus itu bergema dalam kepalaku. Begitu lembut, hingga rasanya kepalaku begitu berat. Semakin lama terdengar makin keras.

"Aku menjaga anak ini setiap hari. Ia adalah masa depan, masa lalu, dan juga masa kini. Hanya pada masa seperti inilah aku percaya bahwa manusia betul-betul suci dan menawan…

"Tapi… kenapa ia menyakitinya? Tiap hari, aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatupun untuk membantunya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membimbingnya, tapi tak peduli betapapun aku mencoba, betapapun aku berharap untuk memimpin mereka… kelak mereka selalu berhenti mengikutiku. Kemudian, mereka tumbuh seperti pria itu. Mengerikan. Menjijikkan."

Kututup telingaku, mencoba menghalangi suara itu. Begitu kerasnya, hingga telingaku terasa seperti akan pecah.

"Aku tak bisa melihat hal seperti ini lagi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Semua ini merusakku, meracuniku. Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kulihat, sebelum aku mati perlahan dari luar…"

Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri. Napasku terengah-engah, dan tangan kananku berpegangan pada luka yang berdenyut perih pada dada. Mata rubiku tetap mengawasi sang suci, melihatnya bangkit berdiri juga. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Sinarnya seterang pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tetapi tak melukaiku. Terasa hangat, namun tak menyakitkan.

"Kau, makhluk seperti engkaulah penyebab utama semua kekacauan ini. Tetapi... kau menyelamatkanku." suara lembutnya bernada curiga. "… kuharap kau tak mencoba untuk melakukannya lagi. Takkan ada hasil dari seorang iblis yang menyelamatkan malaikat. Kau hanya akan mempersulit diri. Para iblis akan membencimu."

Kudengar diriku tertawa kecil. Lukaku perlahan membaik, seiring dengan malaikat yang mengembangkan sayapnya dan melayang pergi.

"Seperti keberadaanku memiliki arti saja."

Bersamaan dengan munculnya pikiran itu, seorang iblis muncul di depanku. Sama gelapnya dengan sebelumnya. Tubuh Ivan masih sulit dikatakan terlihat, namun deretan gigi taring bagai serigala itu terarah padaku. Ivan berteriak marah, wajahnya tak lagi ramah, dan ia berjalan ke arahku.

Tak sedikitpun aku bergerak dari tempatku berdiri. Bingung, mengapa bisa malaikat tadi tak melihat Ivan?

Ia makin dekat, dan seperti serigala liar yang kelaparan, ia berjalan mengelilingiku. Seringainya tampak sementara tangannya yang bercakar menjulur untuk meraihku.

Dan sebelum ia bisa menyentuhku, ia diserang.

Dan aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya suara kesakitan yang kudengar sebelum akhirnya iblis itu menghilang.

**.:xxx:.**

Aku tak bisa menemukan malaikat itu. Jejak terang yang biasa ia tinggalkan kini telah memudar. Hilang. Aku mencari dengan teliti dalam lingkaran waktu dan tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh malaikat penjaga. tetapi ia tak ada.

Ia menghilang berhari-hari. Mungkin juga berbulan-bulan, atau bertahun-tahun. Siapa tahu? Lagipula, kami tak terikat oleh waktu.

Melewati langit malam, aku melayang. Tubuhku bergerak bersama angin musim dingin. Mata rubiku bergerak cepat hingga kutemukan cahaya itu. Cahaya itu! Cahaya yang kucari sedari dulu. Namun, kini tak berpendar lagi. Kini cahaya itu redup dan berkedip, bagaikan lampu bohlam yang akan mati. Dengan bahagia, aku merendah dan mendarat pada hamparan rumput sebuah taman.

Kulihat pemandangan di depanku, dan mataku melebar karenanya.

Bocah yang lalu kini dihajar lagi, tetapi kali ini di depan publick. Pria berambut merah yang dulu menghajarnya di tengah sebuah taman, menjambak rambutnya dan memutar tangannya yang telah patah dengan kasar. Bocah itu menangis, tetapi tak ada yang datang untuk menolong. Kulihat dua orang manusia melewati taman itu. Mereka mendengar tangisannya, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya dan berjalan lalu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Malaikat itu berdiri tak jauh dariku. Mata hijaunya membara penuh kemarahan. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan cahaya yang ia pancarkan perlahan terang kembali, kemudian berubah gelap. Ia berjalan mendekati anak asuhnya, meletakkan tangan pucatnya di atas dahi yang berdarah dan menangis, mengantarkan sebutir air mata keperakan mendarat di atas kulit yang terluka parah.

Dan aku melihatnya. Wajah seseorang yang telah kehilangan seluruh harapannya.

Malaikat itu tersenyum sedih. Ia masih menangis dibalik raut wajahnya yang tenang. Ia melihat pria itu mengejar si bocah yang mencoba kabur. Ia mengikutinya dalam diam, melayang di udara hingga ia lihat pria itu menyambar kerah pakaian comapang-camping yang dikenakan si bocah. Ditariknya anak itu ke belakang hingga ia jatuh terjembab dengan suara derak mengerikan.

Malaikat itu perlahan bergerak mendatanginya, dan dengan lembut ia sentuh bahunya. Senyum sedih masih terukir, hingga bibirnya terbuka pelan dan mengeluarkan suara teriakan nyaring.

Begitu nyaring, hingga aku terlempar beberapa kaki dan menabrak semak-semak.

Tubuhku membeku seketika saat aku menyadari teriakan itu. Teriakan yang sama dengan yang ia keluarkan padaku, tetapi yang ini terdengar gelap dan jahat.

Pria itu berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

Mataku melebar ketika kulihat malaikat itu berjalan mundur dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Tanpa ada raut penyesalan sedikitpun, ia memutar pergelangan tangannya, membalikkan telapak tangannya, hingga sebuah truk pasir yang sedang lewat kehilangan keseimbangan dan lepas kendali, meluncur tepat ke arah si pria.

Suara hantaman benda keras. Jerit nyaring manusia. Darah berceceran. Tubuh pria itu tersobek-sobek setelah dihantam muka truk dan menabrak tiang listrik di belakangnya. Organnya melayang ke berbagai arah, dan bocah yang kini sekujur tubuhnya tertutupi oleh darah si pria menjerit ketakutan. Selamanya akan trauma.

Sinar malaikat itu menghilang.

Tubuhnya goyah seiring dengan hilangnya seluruh atribut malaikat yang ia miliki. Ia jatuh ke atas trotoar. Lemah dan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Dengan sigap aku bangkit dan menghampirinya. Tangan pucatnya yang kini berwarna meraih padaku, namun tidak dengan tujuan untuk menyakiti.

Kugenggam tangannya. Ia balas melingkarkan jemarinya, dan kuraih tubuhnya dalam satu pelukan.

Malaikat itu kini menangis pada dadaku. Tangannya mencengkeram erat jaket _bomber_ yang kukenakan. Yang satu lagi memegang tanganku seolah takkan melepasnya. Kulit pucatnya berubah warna menjadi seputih salju. Rambut pirangnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah, seolah darahlah yang melapisinya. Dua tanduk gelap perlahan muncul di antara helaian rambutnya. Jubahnya berganti rupa menjadi hitam, makin lama makin membentuk rupa sebuah _suit _yang biasa dikenakan iblis. Mata hijaunya yang sedikit tertutup menggelap, biarpun masih bersinar dengan aura kesedihan.

Aku menutup mataku saat kudengar ia berteriak kesakitan. Sayap bulunya terbakar dan hancur menjadi debu. Hanya tulang sayapnya saja yang kini terlihat, dan tak lama kemudian kembali tertutupi oleh kulit hitam dengan dua tanduk kecil pada ujungnya.

Aku menatap iblis yang baru terlahir dalam dekapanku. Kulihat ia menangis dan memegangiku kuat-kuat, bergantung padaku dalam dunianya yang baru.

_A little fallen angel._

Malaikat yang dihukum karena telah menghakimi seseorang atas kemauannya sendiri. Menjatuhkan darah manusia dan membuat seorang anak kecil trauma. Betapa tidak adil. Tidak adil bagi malaikat ini. Ia hanya ingin melindungi apa yang berharga baginya dan sebaliknya, ia dihukum berat.

Kulirik sebelah kiriku. Aura hitam menguar dari bocah tadi yang kini tengah dikerubungi manusia-manusia lain. Aura itu mengelilingi malaikat ini dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Barulah aku mengerti.

Kutatap dengan penuh kesedihan saat Arthur, iblis yang baru lahir ini, menghisap kesedihan dan kesakitan anak-anak manusia. Ia juga turut mendukung agar pria-pria itu menyiksa anak-anak, sehingga ia bisa menghisap kesakitan itu lebih banyak, dan hal itu membuatnya kenyang. Membuatnya puas. Ia tak bisa mengingat anak-anak kecil yang dulu ia lindungi, tetapi aku bisa.

Dan di sinilah aku berdiri, di sebelahnya, memegang tangannya selama ia membimbing pria-pria itu untuk memukuli bocah-bocah yang kini meratap, meminta pertolongan. Malaikat-malaikat penjaga lainnya bukan apa-apa. Hanya peran pendukung tak penting dalam percaturan dunia.

Aku tetap mengawasinya. Kulihat ia berdiri di atas atap yang sama dengan yang dulu, tempat aku menyelamatkannya dari Ivan dan iblis-iblis lain. Ia berusaha meraihku, dengan senyum sedihnya mengatai dirinya sendiri tak berguna ketika ia melihat gerombolan anak kecil yang tertawa-tawa di bawahnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya sakit saat ia melihat anak-anak itu bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, seolah ada hal penting yang ia lupakan.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya, namun yang dapat kulakukan malah menariknya dari masa lalu dan membawanya kembali ke neraka. Menjaganya agar tak mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan dan siapa ia sebenarnya. Menjaganya agar tak meninggalkanku.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia adalah yang terjahat dari kami berdua.

Tawa kecilku terselip keluar saat ia memeluk dan menciumku. Iblis berambut merah ini. Ia adalah masa lalu dan masa depanku, dan ia juga ada saat ini. Ia selalu berada dekat denganku, tak ingin lepas sedikit saja.

Tapi sekarang, aku bisa mengubah segalanya. Semua keputusan ada di tanganku. Aku bisa saja melepaskan malaikat yang jatuh itu dan membiarkannya hidup sendirian. Kehidupan yang berbeda dan akan merubah nasib buruknya. Dan ia akan mengingat masa lalunya, lalu meminta ampun pada Tuhan dan memohon agar mengubahnya menjadi malaikat kembali. Aku bisa saja.

Tetapi aku tak ingin.

Dengan lembut kularikan jariku sepanjang garis wajah pucatnya yang masih menawan. Kuletakkan bibirku pada rambut merahnya sebelum memeluknya erat-erat. Sayap kulitku mengatup, membungkus kami dalam keremangan malam.

Iblis baru ini membuat keputusannya sendiri. Ia bukan lagi malaikat. Pengorbanannya bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kutemukan diriku terbangun tiap malam olehnya. Mata hijaunya berkilat menggoda, mengajakku mengarungi kegelapan dan menebar bisikan iblis di dunia manusia. Kusadari diriku melangkah makin dekat padanya. Malaikat kecil yang dulu kuimpikan, kini telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Dan aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, menangkapnya tiap kali ia jatuh.

Cahayanya telah padam.

[End]

* * *

**A/N**: Oke. Fanfic model begini jelas di luar kebiasaan saya. #headbang

Sebagian terinspirasi oleh sebuah film Spanyol yang saya lupa judulnya… Fail, memang. Tapi ini oneshot paling cepet yang pernah saya kerjakan. Cuma satu minggu, bandingin sama yang lain yang sampe berbulan-bulan…

Ada yang mau nebak karakter-karakter tak-bernama yang terselip di atas? Yang bener saya kasih piring cantik nanti~ :D

[Edited]

Balesan review~

**Lunae Izumi**: Makasih buat kritiknya! _Soon_, saya usahakan untuk mengedit cerita ini~

**Raras-chan**: Sekuel? Hmm... saya pikir dulu, ya~

**Nyiee**: Haha, iya, itu SweetDevil!USUK, jadi modelnya beda. :) Makasih~

**Guest**: Saya baru kemarin ngecek Timeless-nya Childish Sadism (saya baru dengar nama dia), dan yaaah. Sama banget. Bahkan kalau dari sudut pandang saya, fic ini hampir kayak translate-annya. Tapi tunggu, ide pokok dari fic ini saya dapat dari sebuah cerpen berjudul 'Devil's Charge' yang saya dapat saat sedang mengobrak-abrik internet. Jadi saya hanya bisa mengambil asumsi, saya dan beliau mempunyai kesamaan ide. :)

**Q3APo**: Makasih~ ^^

**Ethel Star**: Iya, dia marah karena melihat Alfred membela Arthur. Ivan kembali ke neraka, dan mungkin takkan muncul untuk sementara waktu karena luka-lukanya ^^

Koreksi typo? Review? Kritik? Saran? Atau mungkin saya bikin sekuelnya? #halah


End file.
